


It's Not What It Looks Like!

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Lockner, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane is out late one night running errands and runs into Will, who decides to have a little fun with her





	It's Not What It Looks Like!

Diane was tired. It was late but since she’d volunteered to stop at the store on the way home from work for her niece’s bachelorette party tomorrow night, she stuck to her word and would have the few items ready first thing in the morning, as requested.

She walked into the grocery store and pulled the list out of her pocket, reading, ’Condoms and pink glassware.’ “Seriously? That kid'd better be glad I love her.” She mused to herself. “Fine. Oh, I need some duct tape to patch that faucet until I can get a plumber out,” she remembered as she went in the general direction of where she thought she’d find it.

Diane walked through the store and grabbed some pineapple as a treat for tomorrow’s breakfast, got a small roll of silver duct tape, eventually found some plastic glassware that was a light shade of pink that would have to do, then walked over to the ‘Family Planning’ section of the store. She looked around, not entirely sure what she should purchase since it’d been a long time since she’d even looked into condoms.

“Damn there’s a lot to pick from.” Her eyes perused the shelves as she mused over the selection. “Ribbed. Ultra Thin. Magnum.”

Diane grabbed the silver Ecstasy Pack box and tossed it into her basket then made her way to where the coffee creamer was located. She’d finished the last of the Hazelnut sweetener and, since it was sort of an unspoken rule in the office that if you finished it, you replenished it. At least that’s how she saw it.

“Ooh. I remember putting whipped cream on my hot chocolate as a kid,” she thought in her sleepy haze, as she glanced over and saw the spray cans next to the coffee creamer. “I should do that again.” Diane smiled to herself, remembering simpler, happy times. “I’m going to get some of that.”

She placed a can of extra creamy whipped topping in her basket and decided to go home. Diane stretched and walked towards the front of the store when she heard her name called from behind.

“Hey! Diane?”

She turned around to see her partner walking towards her. “Oh, hey Will,” Diane smiled sleepily as the distance closed between them.

“It’s late. What are you doing out?” He asked, looking down into her basket. His eyes settled on the silver box and the can next to it before looking up at her. Will bit his lower lip and tried with all his might to hold in the laugh that was at the surface. 

“Oh.”

Diane looked at his face not entirely sure why he was behaving this way then looked down to see condoms next to whipped cream.

“I swear to god it’s not what it looks like!”

He held up a hand, “no, no. Your personal life is your business.”

“Will! It’s for…”

“No explanation necessary. Like I said, ‘your personal life is your business.’” 

She rolled her eyes as she tried to fight the blush sweeping across her face. “Will. Listen to me.”

He lost control, laughing hysterically in the middle of the store. Thankfully, for Diane, there were only a few other souls nearby and even then they’d been busy getting their late-night snacks or stocking shelves and didn’t really notice him.

Will wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, looking back down into her basket and that’s when he saw it. He dropped his empty basket to the floor as he sobered, for show, only. “Duct tape, too? Don’t tell me. I can’t be privy to any of this.”

He doubled over laughing. “You know, unless… unless you give me a retainer.” Will laughed even harder at his statement.

“Oh Diane,” he continued on.

By this point, Diane wasn’t laughing. In fact she’d begun fuming.

“Will. I’m going home now.”

“Good answer. And I can be your alibi,” he replied through giggles. “Have a good rest of the night. But I'm sure you already were...” Will bent over and picked up his basket and begun walking away before she could answer.

She sighed as she walked to the checkout, mumbling under her breath, “asshole.”


End file.
